


The Demons Seem to Stay

by musicalgirl4474



Series: Psychology terms are Great Batfamily Prompts [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Explaining Red Hood, Gen, If you give a mouse a cookie, The Batfam is weird, The Justice League Newbies need the FEAR put into them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: Informal Social Influence-Conforming to be accurate. (Accepting others’ opinions about reality.)What happens when Justice League Newbies become aware of Red Hood?"He’ll go on to explain that because Red Hood was once a hero, and still worked with the bats at times"





	The Demons Seem to Stay

The Batman was scary. The general consensus was that this was a fact. His solo act could also be annoying, as if he was above everyone else. Every so often, a newby leaguer would decide that someone needed to put Batman in his place, as part of the team. Particularly when they find out, through gossip and some research if that was their field, that the criminal Red Hood had been the second Robin, that he was still a part of the batfamily. Essentially, the newbies often wondered if Batman was emotionally invested, if he refused to put the Red Hood in jail due to some kind of familial bias. 

Then the newbie will probably then talk with his friends about the Red Hood, and his friends will shrug and change the topic. But an older leaguer will probably hear the newbie talking about it though, and if it’s Superman, as it often is with his super hearing, he’ll take the newbie aside as soon as he can and explain something to him.

“Gotham and Bludhaven are the worst cities to be a vigilante in,” he’ll explain. “Batman and his allies support each other because they have all lost people, and none of them want to lose any others. Red Hood is on the streets because better him in charge than Black Mask, and because Nightwing and Robin care about him.” He’ll go on to explain that because Red Hood was once a hero, and still worked with the bats at times, putting him in a prison would be tantamount to a death sentence.

And if the newbie then asks the question of how the bats can trust the Red Hood, Superman will say nothing more than “Because they have all already lost too much to lose anyone else.” Superman will walk away then, and somehow, usually, Nightwing will pass the otherwise empty room soon after and say a few more things. “The Red Hood was trained by Batman, just like the rest of us, but he plays dirtier. Our energy is better spent fighting people who murder innocents. Also, if Red Hood got hurt, the world would have an angry daddy bats on its hands, and it can barely handle things as they are.”

Then, because of Nightwing’s cold eyes and tense posture as he said those words, the newbie will go back to eat, but mostly just push the food around. Then, the next morning, they’ll find that the idea of using intel gathered by the Red Hood really isn’t too bad, and so Red Hood really can’t be that bad a guy.


End file.
